Sleepover At the Boys!
by Deadly Ash Nightx3
Summary: Mikan and her friends are grown up, and they have matured into beautiful young men and women. What happens when the girls decide they wanna have a sleepover with the boys...? Read and find out!


*I don't own anything :P Enjoy the story :)*

It was an ordinary day at Alice Academy, and class B was as roudy as ever. Years had passes since they met Mikan Sakura, and the kids were now yound adults, 16 and 17 years old! Through some twist of fate, they had all managed to stay together through the years.

The boys had all turned out very hansome; almost all the boys from class B had their own fan club! But the real talk of the school were the girls- they had all become so gorgeous!

Sumire Shouda had grown out her hair, so it no longer looked like seaweed. Her fan boys loved how passionate she would get in an argument. In fact, they went crazy over it! She and Koko had decided to try dating when they were a little younger- now its going on 2 years!

Nonoko Ogasawara Anna Umenomiya, the 'twins' as everyone called them, were loved by all the gentle airheads. They watched from afar, too shy to walk up to the twins. Anna had been dating Kitsune for about 4 months, while Nonoko and Yuu were about to celebrate their 6 month anniversary.

Hotaru Imai Stayed aloof and uncaring, but with her violet hair and eyes, she was easliy made into an idol. People becan calling her their 'Ice Princess' and worship her from a distance. Many fear Hotaru as much as they love her.

Mikan Sakura became the real beauty of their class. Teased constantly for her flat chest and lack of a figure, many ate their words after a summer away from Mikan showed them she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. A full figure, long hair, full lips, and the curves of a supermodel labeled her immediately as the 'Goddess of Alice Academy.' She and Natsume have been dating since she turned 11.

It was Friday, and the guys were all sitting in the back of the room, looking confused.

"Ne Natsume, why hasn't Sakura come over to say hello yet?" Ruka was curious because normally the hyper girl would have already kissed Natsume good morning.

"Hn. I don't know. Why don't you listen in on their thought Koko?" Natsume acted cool and indifferent, but in reality was curious himself. Had he done something to get her mad? It wasn't her birthday, or their anniversary. So what was the problem?

"Sure Natsume. Let's hear...

"Permy is thinking, '_Koko get out of my head or I swear you will not get any more fun time for the rest of the month..._' WHA! She can't do that! Natsume! Look what you did!"

The rest of the guys laughed at him, but Natsume said, "Whatever, look at the other girls' minds."

Koko sighed. "Fine. Anna is thinking, '_Hi Koko! Get out of my head or I will murder you and set Permy up with this guy interested in her! TeeHee!' _Natsume. I hate you!" Koko was crying while he said that, but Natsume urged him to listen to the other girls.

"Nonoko is thinking, _Hi Koko! Get out of my head please! Otherwise I'm going to set Permy up with my friend who likes her! TeeHee!' _

"Damn. Those two really are twins!

"Hotaru is thinking, '_I have my Baka Gune on me and I'm not afraid to use it idiot.'_

"H-Hotaru is scary, i-isn't she? Heh heh."

All the guy's sweat dropped at that, and then they all turned back to the gorgeous brunette. She was sitting on the chair, laughing at something Anna and Nonoko did. When she glanced at the boys, she smirked slightly, then went back to her friend's conversation.

The boys were shocked to say the least. Now Natsume needed an answer.

"Oi. Read her mind. Now." He left no room for arguments.

"Hai hai! Ok, Mikan-chan is thinking, '_Hi boys! Unless you want me to tell the girls you called them all fat, I suggest you stop peaking in our minds! Oh, and Natsume,'"_ Mikan looked directly at Natsume as Koko read the rest of her thoughts, "'_keep this up, and the next time you get to kiss me, will be the Forth of July.'_

"Wow. She sure knows how to blackmail! You think she's spending too much time with Imai?"

But Koko was ignored, as all the boys were staring at Natsume, who had a look of sheer horror on his face. Koko silently read Natsume's mind.

_'She's joking right? She can't be serious. She wouldn't deprive me of her kisses, would she? Surely it's a lie!'_

Koko just shook his head. The only thought going through his head was '_WHIPPED!'_

The boys were shaken out of their thought when a paper airplane was throw onto their desk. Since it was high school, girls sat on one side while boys say on the other. Stupid, but effective for learning.

They looked around for who threw it when their eyes landed at the girls. They were all watching them, small smirks visible on their lips. The bell for the end of the day rang, and the girls stood up, grabbed their bags, and walked to the door.

Before they left, they all turned, and either winked or blew kisses to the boys, then happily walked away, knowing the guys would be frustrated at the gestures they made. Giggles were heard on the other side of the door, while groans were heard from inside the classroom.

"Natsume, read that stupid paper. Must be important if they had to act like that." Ruka was irritated because even though he still had a small crush on Mikan- hell, who didn't?- he now loves Hotaru, but was too shy to do anything about it. He also hated the fact that he knew she winked and blew a kiss to him directly; obviously, his crush wasn't as secret as he thought.

"Fine, fine. It says,

_'Dear boys. Please do us all a favor and sleepover Natsume's tonight. Don't ask questions, just do it. If you don't Hotaru will blast you with her Baka gun. _

_-The girls'_

"...So I guess it's a sleepover at my place tonight," said Natsume.

"Oh my, and I had so much homework to do. But you can't argue with Hotaru can you..." Yuu continued to mutter to himself, but he was mostly ignored. Koko and Kitsune just high fived, and talked about what to bring.

"Natsume, is this ok?" Ruka was a little skeptical. The girls had gotten more mischievous over the years, and he was scared of what might happen.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Ruka. Nothing bad will happen." _At least I hope nothing will happen... _Natsume thought.

x.x.x _Time Skip_ x.x.x

All the guys were in Natsume's room, and now it was around 11:30. Nothing eventful had happened, so they all started reading manga and talking about nothing in particular. Then, Natsume's phone started ringing.

The guys looked warily at it, before urging Natsume to look at it.

"It's a text. It says, '_open the window would you Natsume!' _and of course, its from Mikan."

The boys all sweat drop, but told Ruka to open the window anyway. Then a knock was heard at the door, Natsume opened the door, only to see Mikan with a hood covering her base, a large sweater, and oversized pants and shoes. '_She looks like a guy'_ Natsume thought.

"Let me in Natsume!" Mikan hissed.

He numbly moved aside as Mikan walked into his room. The boys all stared as she took a flashlight out of her pocket, and flashed it a couple of times outside the window. Then she took her phone, called a number, and said, "Now Hotaru!"

A boom was heard outside the boys room as soon as she hung up. The door was opened, revealing the hallway to be filled with smoke, and in came Hotaru with a detinator in her hand, and Permy right behind her. They smirked as they walked into the room.

Then the three of them went to the window to help Anna and Nonoko into the room as well. The girls all giggled and high fived as they realized their plan worked.

"Mou Hotaru, didn't you tell me my plan was too stupid to work?" Mikan smiled triumphantly as she said this.

"Don't get cocky baka," was all Hotaru said.

Anna, Nonoko, and Permy were all laughing at the boys expressions. That seemed to snap them out of it. Natsume was the first to speak.

"Before i hear about this _plan_ of yours, why are you all wearing boy clothes?"

The girls all looked down at themselves, and blushed lightly. Then Mikan decided to answer.

"Well duh how else were we gonna get into your room? Girls can't be in this part of the dorm! We're not wearing this because we like it! In fact, I'm taking this off. It's too heavy. How about you girls?" Mikan directed her questions to the girls, who all nodded their heads vigorously.

The boys all stared dumbstruck as the girls started taking off their layers of clothing. When the girls took off the scarves, hats, and sweaters, Ruka came to his senses and shouted, "What are you doing? You can't change in fromt of us!" Even so, he had a faint pink blush covering his face, as all the other guys had as well.

Hotaru just smirked and said, "Ruka, you don't really think we were all gonna strip down to nothing in front of you guys, do you?"

The girls all giggled as the boys got even redder from the images now in their heads. Mikan laughed, and stripped her pants off in the blink of an eye. Natsume was about to yell at her when he saw she was wearing shorts under the pants.

The boys all looked around, and saw each of the girls were wearing either shorts or a dress. The boys stared as the girls look off the shirts as well, and saw the tight, short, and slightly revealing pajama outfits their girlfriends had worn.

Hotaru looked over at Ruka, winked, and mouthed 'Be my boyfriend?' Ruka was so stunned, all he could do was smile dumbly while Hotaru chuckled at him.

"Oi, Polka, what is the meaning of this? Not that I'm not happy your here, but why are you wearing those stupid things when there are other guys in the room!" The boys all took a better look at Mikan who was wearing short pink pajama shorts and a light pink tank top that had spaghetti straps. All in all, she looked hot. They all looked away quickly as they saw their girlfriends glare at them for drooling over their friend.

Mikan softly laughed and said, "Oh Natsume, I'm wearing these because it was hot out. Duh." In her head, however, she was thinking _And because I know this will make you sweat throughout the night_ while smirking internally.

*End of chapter 1! Yay! Comments would be appreciated! I'll try updating soon!*


End file.
